


Провалившийся эксперимент

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Geth, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть лет из жизни консультирующего детектива и сержанта Скотланд Ярда на трёх страницах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провалившийся эксперимент

Шерлоку Холмсу достаточно одной минуты, чтобы иметь представление о том, что за человек перед ним. Через 15 минут он будет знать об этом человеке абсолютно всё. Исключений из этого правила нет. Поэтому, когда в день очередного интересного убийства в Скотланд Ярд приходит стажёр Салли Донован, Шерлок сперва изучает её, а уже затем труп владельца антикварного магазина. Всё-таки молодая девушка значительно интереснее мёртвого 68-летнего мужчины, даже для такого асексуального человека как консультирующий детектив. После одной минуты изучения он может сказать, что она упряма, бесстрашна, любопытна, порой вспыльчива, но весьма отходчива. Пошла в полицию, чтобы доказать окружающим, что она на это способна, опять-таки из-за своего упрямства, хоть родители мечтали, чтобы она выбрала себе профессию поспокойнее. Не сказать, что красива, но и не дурна, вполне обычная девушка, каких можно встретить где угодно: смуглая кожа, карие глаза, темные волосы, вьющиеся мелким бесом.

 _\- Скучно!_ – Подумал Шерлок, глядя на неё, и, решив не тратить ещё 14 минут на выяснение всех подробностей её жизни, переключился на труп антиквара. В течение получаса он определил все обстоятельства убийства, мотив и преступника и уже собирался покинуть место преступления, когда новенькая подошла к нему. 

Она смотрела во все глаза на этого странного человека. Раньше Салли никогда не встречала подобных людей: в его резковатых движениях было что-то завораживающее, а логика просто меняла мировосприятие раз и навсегда. Он казался инопланетянином в этом городе, таком обычном, что это порой вызывало зуд в её пальцах. Салли всегда раздражала банальность, поэтому такой необычный человек не мог её не заинтересовать. В свои 24 года она редко встречала кого-то, кто был бы настолько исключительным и так быстро приковывал к себе внимание. А этот мужчина, немного моложе тридцати, казалось, воплощал в себе всё, что Салли ценила в людях. Правда, как она быстро поняла, бонусом к этому шёл совершенно отвратительный характер. Но любопытство победило. Поэтому она всё-таки решила с ним познакомиться.

Само знакомство вышло скомканным, манеры детектива оставляли желать лучшего, но Салли не унывала. Теперь она стала ждать каждого нового дела и желать про себя, чтобы оно оказалось как можно более сложным. Ведь только для таких, как выяснилось, серьёзных случаев инспектор Лестрейд, её шеф, приглашал детектива-консультанта. Как они познакомились, было одной из загадок, которую Салли очень хотелось решить, но найти ответ почему-то не получалось, а спрашивать самой было неловко. 

С каждым новым расследованием Салли всё больше внимания уделяла не деталям преступления, которые умудрялся обнаружить детектив, а ему самому. Это было как-то глупо, даже по-детски, но девушка ничего не могла с собой поделать. В процессе четвёртого совместного расследования Салли, наконец, определила, что с ней происходит: она влюбилась в этого несносного, но такого интересного человека. 

А он, в свою очередь, всё чаще бросал заинтересованные взгляды на молоденькую стажёрку. Чем она его так заинтересовала, сам он определить не мог. В конце концов, он решил, что асексуальным не может быть ни один здоровый человек, а в его жизни экспериментов, связанных с сексом, не было аж с университетских времён. Срок-то порядочный, вот он и начал снова смотреть на девушек. Но Шерлок не был бы собой, если бы через некоторое время не обнаружил, что стажёрка, чьего имени он так и не удосужился запомнить, в него влюблена. И тогда он решил провести очередной эксперимент.

На шестом расследовании он выяснил, как её зовут и потратил причитавшиеся ей с первого дня знакомства 14 минут на то, чтобы узнать о ней всё, что возможно, да и невозможно тоже. На седьмом – заговорил с ней и заметил смущение девушки. Салли. Пора привыкать называть её по имени. Ведь он хочет перевести их отношения в иную плоскость. Да что уж скрывать от самого себя в какую – само собой в горизонтальную. На восьмом расследовании Салли робко улыбалась ему, когда они встречались глазами. После девятого Шерлок пригласил её поужинать. 

В следующий раз они встретились, не дожидаясь нового сложного дела. Они снова ужинали, а затем оказались в квартире Салли. И Шерлок провёл-таки долгожданный эксперимент. А через день ещё один. Потом ещё. А потом он забыл, что это просто эксперименты. Новая сторона жизни поглотила его полностью. У него никогда не было нормальных отношений с женщинами, впрочем, и с мужчинами тоже, а то, что было в университете, действительно было экспериментами и ничем больше. 

Через пару месяцев такой жизни они съехались, ведь оба были в достаточной степени прагматичны, чтобы понимать, что так значительно удобнее. В Ярде никто не подозревал об их отношениях. Поэтому они свободно общались во время расследований, но никогда не переходили на людях грань, которую сами себе установили.

Салли перешла из стажёров в констебли, а затем и в сержанты. Шерлок продолжал консультировать полицию во время самых сложных и запутанных расследований. Так продолжалось на протяжении примерно трёх лет. А потом, что было вполне предсказуемо, Шерлок заскучал. Он просто привык к Салли настолько, что, казалось, уже не представлял своей жизни по-другому. Не представлял жизни без неё. Постепенно стали сходить на нет совместные ужины в ресторанах, походы в кино и музеи. Окружающая обыденность стала раздражать Шерлока. Приступы депрессии повторялись всё чаще. А оживал он, только с головой окунувшись в работу. Девушка даже стала называть его за это ласково психом. Как можно было не обращать внимания ни на что, кроме чёртовой работы?!

Салли пыталась как-то вернуть его угасший было интерес. Отрезала волосы. Стала готовить баноффи по выходным. Никакого эффекта. Тогда она решила воспользоваться классическим методом: вызвать у Шерлока ревность. Она стала флиртовать на расследованиях с Андерсоном. Но она просчиталась. Если Шерлоку что-то наскучивало, вернуть его внимание уже ничто не могло. Он оставался с ней только из привычки. Тогда упрямство и вспыльчивость сержанта Донован сыграли с ним злую шутку. 

Салли собрала вещи и ушла из их общей квартиры. Шерлок вздохнул с облегчением и с мыслью, что он, наконец, избавился от тяготивших его отношений. Он вообще пришёл к выводу, что отношения – это не его сфера. Чтобы ничто не напоминало ему об этом, он стал искать новую квартиру. Тут очень вовремя Майк Стемфорд познакомил его с отставным военврачом Джоном Уотсоном. Они вместе переехали на Бейкер-стрит и жизнь Шерлока снова покатилась по привычной колее. Рядом был человек, который о нём заботился, не прося ничего взамен. Только на этот раз Шерлок сказал, предвосхищая все вопросы, что женат на работе.

Видя, что бывший наладил свою жизнь и без неё, Салли решила, что потерять больше она ничего не сможет, и стала встречаться с Андерсоном за спиной у его жены. Шерлок, конечно, как всегда всё знал и отпускал по этому поводу свои обидные замечания. Джон, как галчонок, смотрел на него, открыв рот. И Донован, будучи, в общем-то, неплохой девушкой, решила его предостеречь, правда в весьма своеобразной манере, которую во многом переняла у Шерлока. Джон не послушал её, но она решила больше не вмешиваться, раз он собирался загубить свою жизнь в компании Холмса.

В Ярде заметили напряжение в отношениях Салли и Шерлока, которые всегда неплохо ладили, но окружающие решили, что терпению девушки пришёл конец, после того как Шерлок озвучил свои догадки относительно её личной жизни. Никто не осуждал Салли, зная отвратительный характер детектива. 

В атмосфере некоторой взаимной неприязни между Шерлоком и Салли, в отношения которых вклинились ничего не подозревающие Андерсон и Джон, прошло полтора года. Ничего не изменилось за это время: всё те же подколки Салли «Привет, псих!», всё те же ответы Шерлока «Вы, я вижу, снова драили полы у Андерсона всю ночь, сержант Донован».

А потом началась последняя игра Джеймса Мориарти, который неожиданно для всех появился в образе Ричарда Брука. Салли до сих пор была зла на Шерлока, поэтому, поддавшись очередному порыву гнева, отправилась к Лестрейду, которому сказала, что Шерлок мог организовать такие хитроумные преступления. К тому же, все улики были против него. 

Она хотела заставить его страдать, но никогда не думала, что когда всё закончится, будет страдать сама. Будет лить слёзы по ночам. Бросит этого кретина Андерсона, который больше ей не нужен. Ни разу не сможет прийти на могилу человека, которого по-настоящему любила и которого предала…

А Шерлок, спасшийся каким-то чудом (в лице самопровозглашённого Британского правительства и скромного патологоанатома), каждый раз будет содрогаться, вспоминая сцену на крыше. Он так боялся тогда услышать от Мориарти имя Салли в списке его друзей – жертв, что едва не выдал своего облегчения, когда оно не прозвучало. В тот момент он понял, что это был не просто эксперимент. Точнее, их отношения перестали быть экспериментом для него почти сразу, хоть он и с маниакальным упрямством пытался доказать самому себе обратное. 

Так, в один и тот же день, они поняли, что, несмотря на время, проведённое порознь, они по-прежнему не могут представить свою жизнь друг без друга. Всё остальное было лишь игрой на публику. А любую игру следует когда-нибудь закончить. Через год после падения Шерлок, наконец, уничтожил наследие Мориарти. Он был готов вернуться в мир живых, но сначала он хотел оживить свою душу. А это он мог сделать лишь одним способом.

Настойчивый звонок в дверь разбудил Салли в субботу в семь утра. Проклиная того идиота, кем бы он ни оказался, она пошла открывать. 

Звук распахнувшейся двери сменился гробовым молчанием, затем громкой пощёчиной, рыданием и, наконец, страстным поцелуем. Когда их губы разомкнулись, Салли привычно произнесла:

\- Привет, псих…


End file.
